


Restaurant or room service ?

by Sherlock_Spock



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/pseuds/Sherlock_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand McCoy leur avait annoncé qu'ils partaient pour Quantico, pour assister à cette conférence sur l'analyse comportementale, Ty avait ponctué la conversation de répliques acerbes de son cru et Zane avait tiré la tronche. Mais si, ni l'un ni l'autre, n'avait immédiatement vu le moindre côté positif dans cette affaire, trop occuper à pester, maintenant qu'ils venaient de poser leurs sacs au milieu d'une des chambres d'hôtel qu'on avait réservé pour eux, un sourire se dessina enfin sur les lèvres de Ty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restaurant or room service ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est parti d'une idée très bête et finalement je me suis laissé emporter.  
> C'est également un "semi-crossover". Semi, parce que finalement, les personnages du deuxième univers restent plutôt secondaires dans ce OS, ce qui ne rend pas vraiment l'histoire intéressante pour les fans de la série en question. Je vous laisse donc la surprise. Pourquoi eux du coup? Parce que j'avais envie. Si vous connaissez, tant mieux, sinon ne vous inquiétez pas, j'explique tout.  
> En finalité, si vous avez l'impression que tout ceci n'est qu'une excuse pour les faire copuler dans une chambre d'hôtel, vous avez peut-être raison XD
> 
> Bonne lecture et donnez-moi votre avis ;)

Quand McCoy leur avait annoncé qu'ils partaient pour Quantico, pour assister à cette conférence sur l'analyse comportementale, Ty avait ponctué la conversation de répliques acerbes de son cru et Zane avait tiré la tronche. Être assis des heures dans un amphi à écouter un type ennuyeux déblatérer n'était vraiment pas leur tasse de thé. Mais, il fallait y envoyer quelqu'un pour représenter le bureau de Baltimore et McCoy s'était frotté les mains à l'idée de les envoyer eux, en sachant pertinemment que ça les emmerderait.

Mais si, ni l'un ni l'autre, n'avait immédiatement vu le moindre côté positif dans cette affaire, trop occuper à pester, maintenant qu'ils venaient de poser leurs sacs au milieu d'une des chambres d'hôtel qu'on avait réservé pour eux, un sourire se dessina enfin sur les lèvres de Ty. L'établissement était plutôt chic, sans être outrancier, et ils y logeraient deux jours aux frais de la princesse. Mais, ce n'était pas ce qui faisait sourire Ty. Car ils passaient la plupart de leurs nuits ensemble, de toute façon. Chez l'un ou chez l'autre et, à part quand le téléphone avait le malheur de sonner en pleine nuit, ils n'étaient pas souvent dérangés. Non, ce qui faisait sourire Ty, de toutes ses dents, c'était le fait qu'ils ne connaissaient personne à Quantico, en dehors du centre de formation. Et la ville était grande. 

« A quoi penses-tu, pour afficher un air aussi niais ? » Demanda Zane, en ouvrant sa valise sur le lit double de la seule des deux chambres qu'ils comptaient réellement occuper.

« J'ai envie d'aller faire un tour. On va passer un week-end interminable et j'ai besoin de me détendre. »

L'excuse n'en était pas vraiment une et Zane comprit très bien le message. L'impression, parfois, que leur couple n'existait que derrière les murs de leurs logements respectifs, lui pesait au moins autant qu'à son amant.

« Où veux-tu aller ? » Questionna Zane, en fouillant dans ses affaires pour trouver une tenue adéquate.

« Dans un bar. Boire un coup et s'amuser un peu. »

L'idée ne déplut pas à Zane. Faire une chose aussi simple avec Ty, sans risquer de tomber sur un visage connu, était une occasion rare et il comptait bien en profiter.

« Mais avant, une bonne douche. » Ajouta Ty, en passant sa chemise par-dessus sa tête sans même la déboutonner. Il jeta le vêtement froissé après plusieurs heures de vol sur le lit, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en abandonnant ses chaussures au passage.

Zane n'avait pas besoin d'invitation pour le suivre. Ils avaient rarement besoin de mots pour se comprendre, de ce côté-là. Il prit néanmoins son temps, pour se déshabiller. Il aimait se faire désirer. Parce que ça avait tendance à mettre Ty à cran. Et Zane appréciait toujours quand Ty l'était. Quand il entendit l'eau de la douche couler, il fourra ses vêtements sales dans son sac, et traversa la chambre, dans le plus simple appareil.

Il s'avança vers la porte laissée volontairement ouverte en une demande muette, d'où s'échappait déjà une légère vapeur, et pénétra dans la pièce aux murs de carrelage blanc immaculé. À sa gauche, une double vasque en pierre surplombée d'un long miroir. À sa droite, un meuble design aux étagères remplies de serviettes épaisses et toutes aussi blanches, ainsi que de cosmétiques en tous genres. Au sol, dans un coin, le pantalon et le boxer que Ty avait abandonné là. Au centre du mur face à lui, une douche à l'italienne outrageusement grande. À travers les parois en verre rendues légèrement troubles par l'eau et la buée, il distingua nettement la silhouette toute en muscle de Ty, son corps nu, ses bras relevés au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il se lavait les cheveux. L'image le laissa contemplatif quelques instants. Il pensa qu'il ne s'en lasserait certainement jamais. Puis, il s'avança, ouvrit la cabine, et vint instantanément se coller au dos de son amant.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. » Soupira Ty, en renversant sa tête sur l'épaule de Zane qui en profita pour lui voler un baiser.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais te résister bien longtemps. » Murmura Zane, en léchant le cou de Ty.

Zane posa ses mains sur le torse large de Ty, les laissa glisser sur ses abdominaux, avant d'empoigner son érection déjà conséquente. Ty jeta un bras en arrière, agrippa la nuque de Zane, en se cambrant contre lui. Zane le poussa un peu durement contre le mur de mosaïque noire, la cascade d'eau brûlante frappait leurs épaules, trempait leurs cheveux. Ty plaqua ses paumes sur le carrelage pour ne pas s'y fracasser le nez, y posa sa joue, en regardant son amant.

« Prends-moi. » Souffla-t-il. 

Un grondement appréciateur monta dans la poitrine de Zane et il appuya un peu plus ses caresses, faisant gémir son compagnon. Puis, il s'empara de la bouteille de gel douche couleur menthe et en versa une généreuse quantité sur les omoplates de Ty. Immédiatement, une odeur de musc envahit la cabine en verre. Il fit mousser le liquide sur la peau halée de Ty, son dos, ses reins. Ty se cambra, quémandeur et Zane glissa doucement ses doigts en lui, en continuant à le savonner de sa main libre. Les attentions de Zane le détendaient et l'excitaient en même temps. Il pouvait sentir Zane, dur et chaud contre sa hanche, ses phalanges aller et venir en lui, écarter ses chairs. Il recula un peu plus son bassin vers lui, en s'appuyant sur le mur.

« Maintenant, Zane. » Grogna-t-il, à bout de patience. Ce trajet en avion avait vraiment été trop long. 

Zane sourit. Ty gardait, en toute circonstance, ce côté autoritaire qui l'aguichait complètement. Il aimait obéir à Ty quand il prenait ce ton pour lui parler. Mais, pas aveuglément. Pas sans le faire un peu ramer. Il le pénétra lentement, avec précaution, et instaura un rythme doux, inhabituel entre eux. Il passa ses mains sur les épaules glissantes de Ty, descendit sur ses bras, passa sous ses aisselles, sur son torse. Ty s'arqua un peu plus, griffa le carrelage noir, balança ses hanches à la rencontre de celles de Zane. Il voulait plus, mais la tendresse de Zane lui enlevait tous ses moyens. C'était si agréable de le sentir se mouvoir en lui doucement, faisant monter progressivement le plaisir. Puis, il le prit plus durement, embrassa sa nuque, tira légèrement ses cheveux en arrière pour happer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. L'eau chaude frappait toujours leurs corps soudés, leurs cris résonnèrent dans la pièce envahie de vapeur. Ty tendit un bras dans son dos, glissa sa paume sur le flanc de Zane, jusqu'à ses fesses, pour l'inciter à aller plus vite. Zane agrippa fortement ses hanches, accéléra le rythme.

« Caresse-toi. » Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Ty. Il adorait le regarder faire ça.

« Putain, Zane. » Siffla Ty, en se prenant en main. 

Zane ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il le savait, mais Ty non plus. Alors, il le prit un peu plus fort, son bassin claquant contre l'arrière des cuisses tendues de Ty, en dévorant son amant des yeux. Ty se tendit, s'arc-bouta et se répandit sur le mur de la douche, se contracta autour de Zane et l'amena à l'orgasme à son tour. 

Zane embrassa l'épaule de Ty, à bout de souffle, puis appuya son front sur la nuque de son amant en attendant que sa respiration se calme. La salle de bain était emplie de chaleur, d'air trop moite, humide et il coupa l'eau, désireux de sortir. Il se retira doucement, garda Ty contre lui et ouvrit la porte en verre. Ty se mit face à Zane, le tira vers lui et reculant vers la sortie. Il tendit un bras, attrapa une des immenses serviettes blanches et les enveloppa tous les deux dedans, avant de les guider dans la chambre. 

« Tu veux toujours sortir ? » Demanda Zane.

« Oui. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

« Alors habille-toi et trouve-nous un bar, avant que l'envie me prenne de te baiser encore une fois, sur ce lit. 

Ty éclata de rire et s'échappa de la serviette, pour courir jusqu'à son sac. Zane regarda son corps musclé, parcouru çà et là de cicatrices, son tatouage sur son bras, ses cheveux mouillés en bataille, ses yeux rieurs, son sourire, et se dit que cet homme aurait sa perte, tant il l'aimait. 

Ty opta pour un jean et un t-shirt blanc de sa collection improbable. Zane était en train de boutonner sa chemise, quand Ty se redressa. Il put alors lire sur son torse : « I love D » et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu vas vraiment porter ça ? Où est-ce que tu as acheté ce truc, de toute manière ? » 

« Sur internet. Il te plaît pas ? Je ne peux pas vraiment le porter à Baltimore, alors je profite d'être ici. »

Zane afficha une moue incertaine et son amant lui fit un sourire qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Ty retira son t-shirt, l'étala sur le lit et fouilla dans sa valise jusqu'à en sortir, presque triomphalement, un marqueur noir. Il s'agenouilla et se pencha sur le vêtement avec un air concentré, le capuchon du feutre coincé entre ses dents. Zane s'assit et se chaussa, en l'observant, curieux. Ty cachait ce qu'il écrivait de sa main gauche, visiblement amusé. Il jeta un œil critique à son œuvre puis, satisfait, il rangea son stylo et enfila de nouveau le t-shirt.

Zane le fixa un instant, muet. Puis, il prit son visage dans ses mains, entre le rire et l'exaspération, rougissant malgré lui. 

Sur le torse de Ty, on pouvait maintenant lire : « I love Zane's D »

... 

 

L'air frais du soir les fit presser le pas dans la rue. Malgré les heures de vol qu'ils avaient dans les pattes, Ty semblait survolté. Et, quand sa main trouva celle de Zane, pour ne plus la lâcher, Zane se laissa contaminer par sa bonne humeur. Ils pouvaient simplement être eux-mêmes, sans se cacher, ni craindre d'être reconnus et étaient bien décidés à en profiter.

Le bar fut un peu choisi au hasard sur la route, il y avait pas mal de monde et la musique n'était pas désagréable. Ils investirent les lieux, anonymes parmi les anonymes, et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir en bois verni qui prenait tout un mur de la salle. Le reste de l'espace était partagé entre les tables pour deux ou plus et une petite piste de danse bondée. Ty cria leur commande au serveur, par-dessus le brouhaha, paya et tendit un soda à Zane, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière. Un regard circulaire leur apprit que les places assises n'étaient pas légion et ils décidèrent de rester accoudés là un moment. Le plaisir de jouir d'une soirée de liberté les rendit plus démonstratifs que de coutume. Zane se jucha sur un tabouret miraculeusement libre, Ty se glissa entre ses jambes, dos à lui, et s'appuya sur le torse de son amant. Zane l'encercla de ses bras, embrassa sa nuque, puis glissa une main sur sa joue mal rasée pour tourner son visage vers lui et lui voler un baiser. À côté d'eux, une personne se fit bousculer en marchant vers le comptoir, et renversa son verre heureusement presque vide, éclaboussant légèrement Ty. 

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée ! » S'écria la jeune femme, par-dessus la musique, en prenant une serviette en papier sur le bar pour essayer de réparer les dégâts. 

Blonde avec des mèches rose bonbon, bien en chair et affublée d'une tenue haute en couleur, elle était aussi lumineuse qu'un soleil. 

« C'est rien. » Lui assura Ty, en lui prenant la serviette des mains. 

La jeune femme bloqua un instant, en décryptant le message sur le t-shirt de Ty, puis éclata de rire.

« Penelope. » Se présenta-t-elle, en tendant une main amicale.

« Ty. Et ne vous en faites pas pour ça, j'en ai plein d'autres. » 

« Et vous devez être Zane. Enfin, j'espère. » Dit-elle, en saluant Zane. 

« C'est bien moi. »

« Laissez-moi vous payer un verre, pour me faire pardonner. » Proposa Penelope, en faisant déjà signe au serveur.

« Non, vraiment, c'est inutile. » Déclina Ty.

« Venez au moins vous asseoir avec nous. Mes collègues et moi avons réussi à nous prendre une table. J'insiste. » 

Ty et Zane échangèrent un regard, puis acceptèrent, heureux de pouvoir s'installer plus confortablement. Avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle les mena à travers la foule, jusqu'à un petit groupe attablé un peu plus loin. Ils interrompirent leur conversation et se tournèrent vers eux, curieux, en voyant Penelope revenir accompagnée. 

Elle leur présenta ses collègues. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et à la silhouette athlétique, ouverte et engageante, surnommée JJ, qui leur sourit chaleureusement. Emily, une brunette élancée, plus réservée, plus froide, mais qui semblait prête à en découdre avec le reste du monde. Derek, un grand noir au crâne rasé, tout en muscle, mais très avenant qui leur serra la main avec enthousiasme. Et Spencer, qu'elle qualifia de petit génie de la bande, un jeune homme à la tignasse châtaine indisciplinée, plutôt maigre et arborant un look intello geek, qui leur fit un signe de la main de loin et un sourire timide.

Les présentations faites, Ty et Zane s'assirent sur la banquette en cuir et la conversation reprit. 

« Vous vous payez un petit week-end en amoureux ? Il y a plus romantique comme destination. » Leur demanda Penelope.  

Ty hésita et se décida pour une demi-vérité.

« On est là pour le boulot. » Répondit-il, vaguement.

« Oh ! Vous travaillez ensemble ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Intervint la blonde qu'ils surnommaient JJ. 

Zane plongea le nez dans son verre, Ty se racla la gorge en réfléchissant rapidement. Mais, avant qu'il puisse inventer quoi que ce soit, Penelope reprit la parole. 

« Ah non ! On a dit qu'on ne parlait pas du boulot, ce soir. C'est notre première soirée de libre depuis longtemps. Abordons des sujets plus intéressants. Comme : pourquoi les beaux mecs sont toujours gays ? »

« Hey ! » S'exclama Derek.

« Oups. Désolé, mon chocolat chaud. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. » 

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et se moquèrent gentiment de leur collègue. Et Zane se dit que ces cinq-là formaient une drôle d'équipe. 

L'ambiance était décontractée, le petit groupe amical avait une conversation agréable, et Ty et Zane s'autorisèrent à se détendre pour la première fois depuis un certain temps. Loin de la pression du bureau, ou d'une affaire, ils décidèrent que finalement, assister à une conférence ou deux n'était pas cher payé en échange de ces quelques moments volés. 

Ils en étaient à leur deuxième tournée, quand les premières notes d'un slow s'élevèrent dans la salle, l'atmosphère se feutra, les discussions se firent plus basses et quelques couples investirent la piste, tournant doucement au rythme lent de la musique. La main de Ty trouva celle de Zane, sur la banquette et, sur une impulsion soudaine, il se leva en entraînant son compagnon derrière lui. Zane se laissa mener, curieux. Ty les conduit au milieu du bar, puis il glissa ses mains autour de la taille de son amant, appuya son front sur son épaule, déposa un baiser léger dans son cou. 

« Tu veux danser avec moi, devant tout le monde, dans un bar bondé ? » Murmura Zane à l'oreille de Ty, en nouant ses bras autour de ses épaules larges. 

« C'est mieux que seuls au milieu de mon salon. » 

Zane sourit, embrassa sa tempe, puis ils commencèrent à se balancer doucement. 

« Ces deux-là forment tout de même un couple original. » Commenta Emily, la brune, en les observant.

« Il y a quelque chose chez eux qui me semble... familier. Mais, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. » Ajouta Derek.

« Arrête de les profiler. » Le rappela à l'ordre Penelope, en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. 

Le noir rigola, en levant les yeux au ciel. 

« Déformation professionnelle, je n'y peux rien. » Se justifia-t-il. 

« Non. Derek a raison. J'ai la même impression. Il y a quelque chose de dangereux, chez eux. Et pas seulement à cause de leur physique d'armoire à glace. Quelque chose de rampant, d’enfoui. » Intervint le jeune Spencer, sûr de lui. 

« Sérieusement, les gars. Arrêtez ça. On ne les connaît même pas. Et ils sont plutôt sympas. » Insista Penelope. 

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, _babygirl_. Ce n'est qu'un simple pressentiment. Rien de plus. Je ne compte pas leur faire subir un interrogatoire. » La rassura Derek. 

Sur la piste, Ty et Zane étaient oublieux du reste du monde. Au fil de la chanson, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Maintenant collées l'un à l'autre d'une manière presque indécente, ils ne semblaient même pas avoir conscience des nombreux regards qui s'attardaient sur eux. Leur étreinte avait un côté charnel, impudique. Chaque caresse aérienne, pourtant innocente en apparence, ne faisait qu'augmenter le désir entre eux. Les baisers qu'ils échangeaient, loin d'être sages, les faisaient gémir contre la bouche de l'autre.

« Et si on rentrait. » Murmura Zane, en frôlant les lèvres de Ty.

« Allons dire au revoir et partons d'ici. » Approuva Ty, alors que la musique prenait fin. 

Ils se détachèrent à regret et retournèrent vers la tablée. Leurs amis d'un soir étaient dans une discussion animée. Ty allait annoncer leur départ, quand il capta les mots « suspect », « meurtre » et « arrestation », par-dessus le bruit environnant, et se figea. 

« Vous êtes des flics ? » Demanda Zane, devançant Ty.

« Profilers, pour le FBI. » Leur apprit Derek.

Parmi tous les bars de cette foutue ville... Zane se dit qu'ils devaient être maudits et Ty n'en était que plus pressé de s'en aller. La ville était peut-être grande, mais le monde, petit. 

« Nous aurions été ravis d'en discuter, mais une grosse journée nous attend demain et l'hôtel où nous logeons n'est pas tout près. » Improvisa Ty.

« Oui. Nous allons rentrer. Merci pour cette charmante soirée et peut-être à bientôt. » Ajouta Zane, alors qu'ils reculaient déjà lentement vers la sortie. 

Penelope sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, certainement pour les retenir encore un peu, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Ty et Zane les saluèrent rapidement d'un geste de la main et disparurent dans la foule, avant de franchir la porte du bar.

« C'est moi ou ils sont partis en courant quand j'ai dit « FBI » ? » Demanda Derek. 

Personne ne trouva à répondre à ça. 

… 

 

Ty fulminait. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller et de ne pas avoir vu l'évidence, le genre de détails qui ne lui échappaient pas, en temps normal. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas pris de gros risques. C'était à peine si les profilers connaissaient leurs prénoms et ils les auraient très certainement oubliés dans quelques jours. Mais, Ty ne décolérait pas. 

« Ty, calme-toi. » Dit Zane, inutilement, alors qu'ils parcourraient les rues d'un pas pressé. 

« Non. C'était stupide. On aurait dû rester à l'hôtel. On est à Quantico, Zane. Cette ville est infestée de Feds. C'était à prévoir. » Exagéra grandement Ty, agité. 

Qu'il qualifie leur petite escapade de stupide blessa Zane, car il aurait bien voulu que toutes leurs sorties ressemblent à celle-ci. Mais, il décida de ne pas le montrer et attrapa la main de Ty pour lier leurs doigts, à la place. Ty se tendit, mais ne se déroba pas. 

« Je m'en fous, Ty. Tu comprends ? Je. M'en. Fous. Ils ne nous connaissent même pas ! Et il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on les recroise un jour. Je viens de passer une de mes meilleures soirées depuis une éternité. J'ai pas envie de gâcher ça. » 

À ces mots, l'humeur de Ty s’adoucit. 

« T'as raison. C'était une bonne soirée. Allons la finir comme il se doit. »

…

 

Ty ouvrit les yeux au milieu de la nuit et mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était. Puis, il reconnut la spacieuse chambre d'hôtel plongée dans l'obscurité. Il n'osa pas trop bouger, car Zane s'était enroulé autour de lui durant son sommeil et qu'il ne voulait pas le déranger. 

Il observa son amant, son visage paisible, un bras serré autour du torse de Ty, une jambe crochetée sur sa hanche, le drap froissé et emmêlé qui ne cachait presque rien. Et Ty tira un peu plus dessus, pour dévoiler entièrement le corps nu de son compagnon. Puis, il fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur une épaule, dévia sur une clavicule. Zane soupira, mais ne se réveilla pas. Ty descendit sur ses côtes, son flanc, sa hanche. Cette fois, Zane bougea, remonta un peu plus sa jambe, pressa sa cuisse contre le sexe de Ty qui se mordit la lèvre pour rester silencieux. Sa main continua son exploration, frôla une aine, alors que Ty s'extasiait en regardant le corps de Zane s'éveiller doucement. 

Il adorait faire ça. Faire l'amour à Zane au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il était encore engourdi de sommeil. Depuis que Zane était suffisamment en confiance avec lui pour ne plus s'éveiller en sursaut au moindre de ses gestes, Ty en profitait. Il caressa sa cuisse, sentit la peau se couvrir de chair de poule sous la pulpe de ses doigts, puis se tourna prudemment sur le côté, pour coller leurs érections ensemble. La respiration de Zane perdit son rythme régulier et Ty sut qu'il était à la frontière de la conscience, même s'il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Sa main remonta sur ses fesses, s'y attarda un moment, avant de s'immiscer entre elles. Il frôla son intimité encore humide de leur dernier rapport, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, tourna autour un instant, le souffle de Zane s'accéléra dans son cou. Puis, il inséra ses doigts, doucement, le sachant encore sensible. Zane le serra un peu plus contre lui, cambra ses reins et le fixa dans l'obscurité. 

« Ty... » Murmura-t-il, d'une voix rauque. 

Ty fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa voluptueusement, en remuant ses phalanges en lui. Puis, il le plaqua contre le matelas, se glissa entre ses jambes et s'insinua lentement dans sa chair, sans brusquerie. Une fois enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde, il s'immobilisa et se pencha sur Zane, pour réclamer un autre baiser. Zane s'accrocha à sa nuque, noua ses longues jambes autour de sa taille pour le garder contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un instant d'éternité, simplement ancrés l'un dans l'autre, en paix. Puis, Ty recula ses hanches, avant de revenir d'un coup de reins ferme, arrachant un gémissement à Zane qui s'arqua sur le lit. Ty le pénétra d'abord lentement, mais durement, avant de se redresser, de hisser les mollets de Zane sur ses épaules et de le prendre un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort. Leurs cris, leurs plaintes, s'élevèrent dans la chambre silencieuse. Leurs corps se couvrirent de sueur, leurs souffles devinrent erratiques. Leurs mains, leurs lèvres, s'abreuvèrent de chaque centimètre de peau à leur portée, les ongles griffèrent gentiment, les dents mordirent affectueusement. 

Ty accéléra la cadence, agrippa les hanches de Zane plus fermement et se perdit dans ses yeux. Il était rare qu'ils se regardent de cette manière et cela rendit l'acte plus charnel encore, plus intime. 

« Je t'aime, Zane. » 

Les mots furent murmurés, quelque peu hachés, sa voix teintée d'urgence, de plaisir, de douleur. Et Zane lui répondit de la même manière, au bord de la rupture. D'une main, Ty s'empara du sexe tendu de Zane, le caressa au rythme de ses coups de reins impitoyables. Zane ferma les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge aux baisers de son amant, gémissant des propos incohérents, avant de se tendre et de se répandre sur son ventre. Ty perdit alors toute retenue, s'enfonça profondément en lui, dans un dernier mouvement brusque, avant de sombrer à son tour. 

Le calme revint peu à peu dans la chambre, les souffles s'apaisèrent, les mains se firent câlines. La fatigue les poussa à simplement se laisser aller sur les draps ravagés, dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, se cajolèrent doucement, loin de la passion qui animait leurs baisers un peu plus tôt. Les caresses devinrent paresseuses, les paupières lourdes et ils laissèrent le sommeil emporter leurs corps enlacés. 

...

 

Quand ils émergèrent de nouveau, le soleil pointait timidement par la fenêtre. La lumière pâle caractéristique des premières heures du jour éclairait la chambre. Rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui les attendait ce jour-là, Ty eut du mal à trouver l'envie de sortir du lit. Zane le repoussa doucement et claqua le cul trop tentant de Ty avant de se lever. 

« Debout, Grady. On va être à la bourre. » 

Seul un grognement vague lui répondit. Zane leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'attarda sur la silhouette de son amant, alangui sur les draps. Ty, vautré sur ce lit, son corps portant encore les traces de leurs ébats, offrait un tableau si empli de débauche que Zane préféra se détourner et investir la salle de bain, avant de les mettre vraiment en retard. 

Ils furent rapidement prêts, leurs costumes, de circonstance vu où ils se rendaient, parfaitement ajustés, et se mirent en route tant qu'ils avaient encore le temps d'avaler un petit-déjeuner. 

...

 

L'immeuble qui logeait le département des sciences du comportement de Quantico ressemblait à tous les bâtiments fédéraux. Sobre, impersonnel et moche de l'avis de Ty. Mais, ce n'était que son point de vue. Dans le vaste hall aux portes vitrées, un attroupement d'agents, d'experts et quelques journalistes, patientaient en bordel couvrez. Les discussions allaient bon train et personne ne leur prêta de réelle attention quand ils s’insérèrent dans la file d'attente devant l'accueil. Ils attendirent leur tour, non sans perdre patience, alors que la journée commençait à peine, jusqu'à enfin atteindre le guichet, où une jeune femme rousse et pétillante, leur donna à chacun un badge à accrocher sur leurs vestes, où figuraient leurs noms et le département pour lequel ils travaillaient. Ils passèrent ensuite les portiques de sécurité, après avoir déposé leurs armes de service dans un bac. Ils s'étaient résignés à venir avec le strict minimum, pour éviter d'avoir à déballer leur petit arsenal personnel devant tout le monde. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans un des ascenseurs déjà bondé et montèrent à l'étage où se trouvaient les salles de conférence. 

L’amphithéâtre était déjà en grande partie occupé et Ty et Zane se faufilèrent dans les escaliers pour se trouver une place à mi-hauteur, à l'extrémité de l'allée. La vaste pièce se remplit petit à petit, puis un homme brun, plutôt grand, à l'air sévère, monta sur l'estrade, et le silence se fit. Il y avait sept pupitres en tout, un pour chacun des experts qui viendraient distribuer la bonne parole et partager leur savoir. L'homme se glissa derrière l'un d'entre eux, au milieu de la scène, et se pencha sur le micro, après s'être assuré qu'il fonctionnait en tapant légèrement dessus. 

« Bonjour à tous. » Débuta-t-il. « Je suis l'agent spécial Aaron Hotchner et je dirige actuellement le département des sciences du comportement du FBI. Notre équipe, composée des meilleurs profilers, est amenée à se déplacer dans l'ensemble des États-Unis pour enquêter sur des criminels et des tueurs en série, en collaboration avec la police locale. Notre profession, même si elle a connu un essor certain ses dernières années, est encore méconnue du grand public. Ses conférences ont pour but de vous familiariser avec nos méthodes particulières. Je vous demande d'accueillir l'agent spécial David Rossi, qui a contribué à créer le BAU, auteur de nombreux articles de référence sur le profilage et les criminels. L'agent spécial Derek Morgan, expert en explosifs et en crimes obsessionnels. L'agent spécial Emily Prentiss. Notre agent de liaison, Jennifer Jarreau, chargée des relations publiques. Le docteur Spencer Reid, diplômé en psychologie et en sociologie et détenteur de doctorats en chimie, mathématiques et ingénierie. Et notre analyste, l'agent Penelope Garcia. » 

Au fur et à mesure que l'agent Hotchner présentait son équipe, les agents montèrent un par un sur l'estrade, chacun derrière un pupitre, à l'appel de leur nom. Alors que l'assistance applaudissait l'arrivée des hommes et des femmes du BAU, Ty s'enfonça dans son siège jusqu'à ce que ses fesses ne touchent plus la banquette et que ses pieds atteignent presque ceux de la personne assise devant lui, comme s'il voulait disparaître, posa deux doigts sur sa tempe, cachant son visage derrière sa main et jura dans sa barbe inexistante en reconnaissant le groupe qu'ils avaient rencontré la veille au soir. Zane maudit, pour une fois, sa grande taille et fit mine de s'intéresser à la documentation qu'on leur avait donnée à l'entrée, en baissant la tête. 

« C'est une putain de blague ? » Murmura Ty, entre ses dents serrées.

« Il y a au moins deux cents personnes dans cette salle. Faisons profil bas et tout ira bien. » 

Zane se voulait rassurant, mais alors que les agents débutaient la conférence, Ty se dit que s'ils étaient réellement des experts dans leur domaine, s'ils ne les avaient pas démasqués la veille, parce qu'ils ne se méfiaient pas, ils ne les rateraient pas aujourd'hui s'ils avaient le malheur de les croiser. Ils devaient sortir d'ici, mais se lever maintenant ne ferait que les mettre sous les feux des projecteurs. Ils se résignèrent donc à rester tranquilles jusqu'à la fin du colloque et de quitter la pièce dès qu'ils le pourraient. 

Si Zane s'intéressa réellement au discours bien rodé des profilers, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas en vacances non plus et qu'il fallait bien que l'un d'entre eux prenne des notes, Ty n'y prêta qu'une oreille distraite, écoutant vaguement, en parcourant la salle des yeux. Sa position peu confortable rendit son dos douloureux, mais il n'osa tout simplement pas bouger, de peur d'attirer l'attention. Et, dans une imitation parfaite du mauvais élève de la classe, après avoir détaillé les motifs de l'horrible moquette et tenté de compter les lumières au plafond, immanquablement, son regard finit par se perdre dans le paysage, par les hautes fenêtres en verre blindé. 

Sur l'immeuble d'en face, un homme arpentait le toit. Certainement, un couvreur ou un laveur de vitre, pensa Ty. Mais, il n'avait rien de mieux à observer. Entre deux âges, plutôt malingre, l'individu ne portait ni uniforme, ni bleu de travail et ne transportait aucun autre matériel que ce que Ty identifia comme une plaque, ou une grande pancarte. Et, il se rendit compte avec un peu de retard, que ce n'était pas du tout normal. Toute idée de prudence envolée, il se redressa lentement dans son siège, en se rendant compte de ce que l'homme faisait. Il monta prudemment sur le rebord du toit, beaucoup trop proche du vide, puis leva ses yeux vers le bâtiment devant lui. Celui où Ty et Zane se trouvaient actuellement. Et Ty eut bêtement l'impression qu'il le regardait lui, tant l'homme semblait déterminé. Il donna alors un coup de coude à son coéquipier. 

« Zane. » Chuchota-t-il. « Je crois qu'un gars va se foutre en l'air sur l'immeuble d'en face. »

« Quoi ? »

« Regarde. » 

Zane fit ce qu'il lui demandait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en repérant l'individu, toujours juché sur son perchoir, son équilibre mis à mal par le vent. 

« Il faut faire quelque chose. On ne va pas laisser ce pauvre type sauter parce qu'on doit rester discret. » Décida Ty, sur le point de se lever. 

Zane le retint fermement par le bras et le força à rester assis. Puis, il se pencha en avant et tapa doucement sur l'épaule de l'agent devant lui. L'homme se retourna, curieux. 

« Un mec va se jeter du toit en face. » Murmura Zane à son oreille. 

Immédiatement, l'agent scruta à travers les vitres, constatant de ses propres yeux que c'était vrai, puis se leva pour donner l'alerte.

« On peut sauver ce type et rester discret. Il nous suffit de ne pas jouer aux héros. » Dit Zane, par-dessus l'agitation qui se répandit dans l'amphi comme une traînée de poudre. 

Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, le suicidaire leva alors sa pancarte, en luttant vaillamment contre le vent. Large et blanche, on pouvait clairement y lire deux mots, même à cette distance : Jake Harris. Le nom fit vaguement écho dans la mémoire de Ty, mais il ne parvint pas à se rappeler où il l'avait entendu. 

« Pourquoi ce nom m'est familier ? » S'interrogea l'agent Morgan, en oubliant, sur le moment, qu'il parlait près d'un micro. 

« C'est le nom d'une des victimes d'un tueur en série qui a sévi dans l'Iowa, il y a dix ans. Affaire classée, non résolue. » Récita le docteur Reid, que toute la salle put également entendre. 

« C'est quoi ce délire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? » Demanda Ty à Zane, en se penchant vers lui. 

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, l'homme sur le toit retourna son écriteau, révélant un nouveau texte, plus long : Trouvez son assassin ou je saute.  

Un murmure de compréhension secoua l'assistance, certaines personnes s'étaient levées pour s'approcher des fenêtres qu'on ne pouvait malheureusement pas ouvrir, pour des raisons de sécurité, tout le monde parlait en même temps. Ty profita de la confusion pour se lever. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda Zane, en le suivant.

« Nous devons aller parler à ce gars. » 

Zane attrapa son bras et l'arrêta. 

« Le message est certainement adressé au BAU, Ty. C'est leur bâtiment et le type est juste en face des fenêtres, comme s'il savait qu'on serait tous réuni ici aujourd'hui. Ils vont sûrement s'occuper de l'enquête, peut-être même rouvrir l'affaire en question. »

« Et s'ils ne le font pas ? Où s'ils ne trouvent pas le tueur ? Ça fait dix ans, Zane. Pour ce qu'on en sait, ce taré est peut-être mort, ou planqué quelque part au fin fond du Mexique. Si personne ne l'a trouvé à l'époque, rien ne nous garantie qu'eux le trouveront après tout ce temps. Tu sais très bien comment ça se passe avec les vieilles affaires classées. Ils vont devoir replonger les familles dans l'horreur, déterrer des cadavres, au sens propre comme au figuré, remuer la merde, ça sera pas beau à voir et ça pourrait leur prendre des semaines, des mois même ! Et ce type pourrait très bien décider de sauter quand ils lui expliqueront qu'on ne débusque pas un serial killer en claquant des doigts. On doit au moins essayer de le faire descendre de là. » 

Sans attendre de réponse, Ty reprit son ascension des escaliers, vers la sortie. Résigné, Zane lui emboîta le pas. 

…

 

Ils avaient quitté le bâtiment fédéral dans l’indifférence générale. Dans la rue, les échos des sirènes des voitures de patrouille de la police locale résonnaient au loin. Ty et Zane se dépêchèrent de traverser, avant que l'avenue soit envahie par les forces de l'ordre et se précipitèrent sur la porte de l'immeuble. Ce n'était qu'une simple résidence, rien d'officiel, et Ty dut sonner au hasard, à plusieurs reprises, avant que quelqu'un accepte de leur ouvrir, en regardant nerveusement par-dessus son épaule, alors que Zane surveillait la rue. 

Ils s'engouffrèrent ensuite dans le hall étroit, passèrent devant les boîtes aux lettres et préférèrent les escaliers à l'ascenseur. Ils gravirent les dix étages au pas de course, sans croiser personne, alors qu'en bas, les autorités s'organisaient pour établir un périmètre de sécurité et que l'équipe du BAU s'équipait déjà au cas où l'homme serait armé. Précaution que Ty et Zane n'avaient pas pris, évidemment. Seules leurs armes de service leur permettraient de se défendre. 

À bout de souffle, Ty défonça presque la porte, et ils furent sur le toit. Une bourrasque de vent d'un froid piquant leur fit plisser les yeux, claquer le tissu de leurs vestes, puis ils le virent. Debout sur le rebord, sa pancarte abandonnée au sol, l'homme montrait les signes d'un équilibre franchement précaire, alors qu'il tentait de regarder par-dessus son épaule. 

« N'approchez pas ! » S'exclama-t-il, de manière prévisible, en apercevant Ty et Zane.

« Nous sommes du FBI ! » Cria Zane, pour passer outre le bruit du vent. « Nous étions en face, nous vous avons vu et nous sommes là pour vous aider. Si vous vouliez bien descendre, pour que nous puissions discuter de cette affaire. »

« Je ne suis pas stupide ! Donnez-moi la preuve que vous allez rouvrir l'enquête. En attendant, je ne bouge pas de là. » S'obstina l'inconnu. 

Zane soupira, Ty passa une main sur son visage. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, évidemment. Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, ils entendirent des pas précipités, des ordres donnés, mais ils ne quittèrent pas l'homme de vue. Zane tendit juste une main dans son dos, faisant signe aux renforts de rester où ils étaient. 

« Quel est votre nom ? » Demanda soudainement Ty, suivant la procédure en tentant de nouer un lien avec le suicidaire.

« Tony. » Répondit-il, en reportant son regard sur le vide devant lui.

« Tony. » Répéta Ty. « Je suis l'agent spécial Ty Grady et lui, c'est mon coéquipier, l'agent spécial Zane Garrett. » Quelqu'un eut un hoquet de surprise, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. « Et je connais un peu les gars qui vont s'occuper de trouver le meurtrier de votre ami. Ils sont là, derrière moi et c'est les meilleurs dans leur domaine. » Ajouta-t-il, en pointant vaguement le groupe dans leur dos, toujours sans les regarder directement.

« Je sais qui ils sont, agent Grady. C'est pour eux que je suis là aujourd'hui. » Répliqua Tony, en confirmant ce que Zane avait déjà compris.

« Et ils vous accorderont leur temps. N'est-ce pas ? » Lança Ty, par-dessus son épaule. 

« Notre agent de liaison est déjà en train de contacter la police de Des Moines, pour qu'ils nous envoient le dossier. » Affirma le chef de l'équipe. Hotchner, se rappela Ty.

« Vous voyez ? » Reprit Ty, en s'adressant de nouveau à Tony. « C'est déjà en marche. Alors, faites-moi plaisir et descendez de là. » 

Tout en parlant, Ty fit un pas, puis deux, vers le bord du toit, ses mains bien en vue devant lui dans un geste rassurant. Tony tourna lentement sa tête vers lui, l'air effrayé, à présent.

« Je ne peux pas. » Admit-il. Et tous comprirent que ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec ses revendications. 

L'homme était tout simplement paralysé par la peur. 

« Ne bougez pas. » Lui dit Ty, puis il le rejoint en deux enjambées, avant de se hisser sur le petit muret qui entourait la bordure de l'immeuble.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Ty ? Descends de là, putain ! » S'écria Zane, en suivant le même chemin. Mais, à un mètre du bord, il se figea, pris d'un vertige. Sa peur du vide le prit aux tripes. Il ne put que fixer son amant, incapable de l'aider, et l'observer se rapprocher très prudemment de Tony, un bras tendu en avant. Derrière, le reste du groupe s'avança, prêts à intervenir. Une équipe médicale les avait rejoints.

« Donnez-moi la main. Je vais vous aider. » L'homme hésita, ses yeux exorbités fixés dans le vide. « Tony. Ne regardez pas en bas. Regardez-moi. » Tony fit ce qu'on lui demandait, et lentement, il tendit sa main vers Ty. Une nouvelle bourrasque balaya le toit, mettant à mal leur équilibre, mais Ty dut à ses très bons réflexes de saisir à temps le bras de Tony. Sans ménagement, il poussa simplement l'homme du bon côté, avant que tout ceci finisse de manière dramatique. Tony hurla, puis s'écrasa sur le sol en béton brut du toit, le souffle court et visiblement incapable de se relever pour le moment. Un médecin et un ambulancier lui portèrent assistance. Sur le muret, Ty lança un sourire ravageur à Zane, visiblement fier de lui. Mais, son amant était loin de lui rendre l'attention.

« Descends de là, maintenant ! » Répéta-t-il, en combattant sa phobie pour faire un pas supplémentaire. Et Ty se demanda jusqu'où Zane serait capable d'avancer pour lui. Il tendit alors une main vers lui, pour l'inciter à venir l'aider, son regard verrouillé au sien. 

Zane avança encore, plus concentré sur Ty que sur le vide à présent. Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de son partenaire, se mêlèrent et il relâcha enfin le souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience de retenir. Puis, tout alla très vite. Une rafale supplémentaire s'abattit sur eux et Ty perdit son équilibre, un de ses pieds dérapa et il se sentit basculer. Mais, deux bras puissants enserrèrent fermement sa taille, avant de le soulever et de le reposer à terre. La respiration erratique de Zane s'écrasait contre son oreille, assourdissante. Son étreinte ne se relâcha pas, même à présent qu'il était en sécurité, presque douloureuse sur ses côtes. 

« Zane. » Murmura Ty. « Tu me le feras payer plus tard, ok. Il faut te reprendre, maintenant. » 

Comme s'il sortait enfin de son pire cauchemar, Zane recula et lissa son costume pour se donner une contenance. Entre-temps, l'équipe médicale avait évacué Tony. Sur le toit, ne restait que les profilers, et Ty et Zane qui regardaient partout, sauf vers eux. 

« Bon travail, agent Grady. » Dit l'agent Hotchner, sincère. « Vous avez gagné sa confiance très rapidement, en prétendant nous connaître. C'était un bon coup de bluff. » 

Ty ne trouva pas quoi répondre à ça, à part un vague « merci ». Les autres agents semblaient gênés, sauf David Rossi, et Hotchner finit par se rendre compte qu'une chose lui échappait. 

« Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? » Demanda-t-il, à la ronde. 

« Rien d'important, Hotch. Partons d'ici. » Lui répondit Derek, en prenant le chemin de la sortie, ses collègues sur ses talons, et leur chef n'insista pas sur le moment. Tôt ou tard, il aurait le fin mot de cette histoire. 

Trop heureux de leur chance, Ty et Zane ne se firent pas prier pour les suivre.

…

 

« Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? » Demanda Penelope. 

Ils étaient de retour dans le hall du bâtiment fédéral. L'analyste excentrique, Derek et Spencer voulaient leur dire un dernier mot avant de rejoindre le reste de leur équipe. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche. 

« Pour des raisons évidentes. » Répondit Zane. 

« C'est une situation délicate. » Commenta Spencer, visiblement désolé pour eux.

« Aucun de nous deux n'est prêt à renoncer à ce boulot. On ne sait rien faire de mieux, à vrai dire. De toute façon, je ne supporterai pas de le voir partir sur le terrain sans moi. » Avoua Ty. 

« Et moi non plus. Ça ne change rien au fait que nous sommes un bon tandem, contre toute attente. Nos caractères sont opposés, mais nos compétences complémentaires et ça fonctionne. » 

« C'est inutile de vous justifier. » Répondit Derek. « Ça ne nous regarde pas. Notre boss ne va pas appeler le vôtre pour vous balancer. Juste, faites attention. » 

Ils acquiescèrent simplement. 

« La conférence de demain est annulée, à cause de l'affaire. Profitez-en pour prendre un peu de temps libre. » Ajouta Penelope, enjouée. 

Ty échangea un regard complice avec Zane. 

« Après tout, la chambre d'hôtel est payée. » Conclut Ty. Et Zane leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. 

…

 

Les au revoir furent brefs, mais chaleureux, avec un promesse d'essayer de se revoir et le retour à l'hôtel se fit dans le calme. La main de Ty trouva celle de Zane et ils prirent plaisir à simplement arpenter les rues, heureux d'être libres comme l'air jusqu'au lendemain. 

Zane rongeait son frein, car il ne voulait pas gâcher la bonne humeur de Ty. Mais, il frissonnait encore en repensant à son amant sur le point de tomber de ce toit, au vide vertigineux qu'il avait affronté pour le sauver. À cette pensée, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ceux de Ty.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai été con. » Dit simplement Ty, en continuant sa route. Et cela suffit pour apaiser un peu Zane. 

Zane ne répondit pas. Il ne lui dit pas que, oui, il avait été con. Il ne lui avoua pas sa peur, alors que l'adrénaline pulsait encore dans ses veines. Il ne lui fit pas bêtement promettre « plus jamais ça ». Parce qu'ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient. L'alpha et l'oméga. Et que rien ne changerait ça. À la place, il le tira par la main, le ramena contre son torse et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Là, sur le trottoir bondé d'une avenue de Quantico, alors que la populace pressée leur accordait à peine quelques œillades appuyées. 

« Dis-moi que tu seras encore un peu en colère, quand on arrivera à l'hôtel. » Murmura Ty, contre ses lèvres. 

« Pas qu'un peu... » Souffla Zane, comme une promesse. 

…

 

Ils rentrèrent rapidement, toute envie de se balader envolée. L'idée de prendre un taxi les avait frôlés brièvement, mais l'attente avait quelque chose de piquant, d'abrasif, qui les fit presser le pas et grimper le désir. Ils traversèrent le hall de l'hôtel sans prêter attention à qui que ce soit, montèrent dans un ascenseur déjà occupé par un agent d'entretien et une femme d'affaire. Et il fut difficile pour eux de se tenir simplement l'un à côté de l'autre, à une distance respectable. Les étages défilèrent durant un temps qui leur parut interminable et, quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin à leur niveau, ils se précipitèrent presque dans le couloir. La moquette rouge étouffa leurs pas, mais pas leurs respirations quelque peu saccadées, alors que Ty glissait la clé électronique dans le lecteur. Une diode verte, un cliquetis, et ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Derrière eux, la porte claqua violemment, quand Zane plaqua Ty contre le battant. Deux lèvres voraces s'emparèrent de la bouche de Ty, une langue taquine vint s'enrouler autour de la sienne et il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Zane. 

Les costumes furent vite expédiés, alors qu'ils reculaient vers le lit, semant une piste de vêtements sur leur passage. Les vestes, holsters, cravates, chemises, finirent au sol sans ménagement, froissés, malmenés. Les chaussures furent abandonnées en route, leur faisant quelque peu perdre leur équilibre, et ils tombèrent sur les draps propres, changés le matin même, sans pour autant se lâcher. Les boucles de ceintures tintèrent, les boutons sautèrent, les fermetures zippèrent et les pantalons rejoignirent les restes de leurs tenues sur la moquette. Les mains se firent possessives, empoignèrent, griffèrent, les paumes moites glissèrent sur la peau qui se couvrait déjà de sueur. Zane allongea Ty sur le ventre, le maintint au matelas d'une poussée sur sa nuque et picora ses omoplates de baisers mouillés. Ty tourna sa tête pour ne pas s'étouffer dans l'oreiller, tendit ses mains et agrippa le bord du lit, en creusant ses reins. Zane retraça lentement du bout de sa langue la ligne fière de sa colonne vertébrale, lécha une cicatrice, embrassa un grain de beauté, descendant doucement. La pression sur la nuque de Ty s'évanouit, quand Zane recula encore en caressant son dos, et il se contorsionna pour observer son amant. Il sursauta quand Zane mordit gentiment une de ses fesses. Zane glissa une main entre les jambes de Ty, remonta contre son bas-ventre, pour saisir son érection. Ty siffla, se cambra, poussa contre la paume chaude. Zane tendit son autre bras vers la table de nuit où ils avaient laissé le lubrifiant, que la femme de chambre avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas toucher, et se saisit rapidement du flacon, avant de l'ouvrir et d'en verser entre les deux lobes charnus et tendus d'appréhension. Ty tressaillit quand le liquide froid coula sur sa peau brûlante, mais il fut vite réchauffé par les caresses de Zane, ses doigts qui creusaient en lui profondément, alors qu'il relevait son bassin en attente de plus. Ty ramena ses genoux sous lui et ses phalanges blanchirent sur le bord du lit. 

« Zane... » Soupira-t-il, d'une voix pleine de besoin. 

« Oui ? » Répondit son amant, faussement innocent, en appuyant un peu plus ses caresses sur son membre tendu.

« S'il te plaît... » 

Zane retira ses doigts, se pencha sur son dos et chuchota à son oreille. 

« La prochaine fois que tu fais le con, je te laisserai tomber. » Dit-il, alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux que c'était totalement faux. Que Zane le rattraperait à chaque fois qu'il tomberait, parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour continuer sans lui. 

Puis, Zane s'enfonça en lui d'une poussée brutale, arrachant un cri à son amant, et instaura immédiatement un rythme dur, fort. Il tendit ensuite un bras, griffa un pectoral et tira Ty à lui, le claqua contre son torse en le pilonnant. Ce serait bref, mais intense, comme à chaque fois que l'un des deux était en colère et ressentait le besoin de marquer l'autre comme sien, de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien vivants. Ty s'arqua contre Zane, tourna son visage vers lui pour l'emporter dans un baiser presque désespéré. Zane encercla sa taille pour le soutenir, s'empara de son sexe tendu et douloureux, en le prenant un peu plus durement. Ty rejeta sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de Zane, en respirant laborieusement. 

Durant de courtes minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, Zane enfouit son membre large et brûlant en lui, encore et encore, s'appliqua à le maintenir au bord de la jouissance le plus longtemps possible, en ralentissant ses caresses, en serrant ses doigts autour de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lui-même au bord de la rupture. Alors seulement, il accorda sa libération à Ty qui se tendit contre lui, et se répandit sur les draps dans un cri muet, en apportant Zane dans sa chute.

Ils retombèrent sur le lit, l'un sur l'autre, à bout de souffle et trempés de sueur. Zane se retira doucement et s'allongea sur le côté, pour ne pas d'avantage écraser son amant. Ty jeta un œil paresseux au bordel qui gisait au sol, soupira, puis tira sur le drap pour le ramener sur leurs corps entrelacés. Ils s'accordèrent un moment de tranquillité, dans un silence reposant, qui fut finalement troublé par un grondement sonore qui s'éleva du ventre de Ty. Il grogna et Zane éclata de rire. 

« Restaurant ou service d'étage ? » Marmonna Zane.

Ty baragouina dans l'oreiller quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « je bouge pas d'ici » et Zane comprit le message. Il tendit une main vers le téléphone et amena le combiné à son oreille, puis commanda rapidement quelque chose à manger pour lui, avant de se tourner vers Ty pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Mais Ty s'était assoupi contre son flanc, sa respiration régulière venant chatouiller son cou. Zane sourit et demanda une deuxième fois la même chose au réceptionniste, bien décidé à laisser son amant dormir jusqu'à ce qu'on leur monte leur repas. Puis, il raccrocha et se blottit dans les bras de Ty.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> "I love D" est une expression américaine qui est un raccourcie de "I love dick"
> 
> L'expression "bordel couvrez" est typiquement militaire et fait référence à la formation en "colonne couvrez" (en rang, tout simplement). Elle signifie qu'un groupe de personnes patiente sans formation particulière, en vrac.


End file.
